21 Minutes
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: Party at Finn's house! What will happen at this little get together. I guess you'll have to read to find out! finn/kurt smut!
1. Guests

"Hey guys, I'm having a party tonight!" Finn smiled at his fellow glee club members. Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "I mean.." Finn paused, "I'm kinda only inviting you guys- cause everyone else is kinda.. not talking to us." Tina cocked her head. "I-think it could be fun." Finn tried again. "I have a basement with a tv and playstation and food and stuff..?" He looked hopefully around the room.

"Dude I'm in," Puck high-fived him. "I'm down for chillin tonight. Coach has been riding us so hard lately I need to relax."

"I'm free!" Rachel smiled broadly. "It should be really fun, Finn." She batted her eyelashes.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other. "Yeah I guess that sounds fine," Santana crossed her arms. "I dropped my phone in the toilet.." Brittany mumbled. "When I try to call someone I hear the ocean."

"'I'd love to come," Quinn smiled warmly. "It's better than sitting at home."

"Definitely man," Mike grinned. "You have a sweet pad to bust out new dance moves!" agreed Matt.

"We love a good party right Artie?" Tina smiled at him. "Yeah sounds great!" he said. "But I'll need help getting down the stairs." "Done," Finn grinned. "This will be awesome!"

He turned to Kurt and Mercedes. "Do you two want to come?" he asked hopefully. "I think we can postpone our shopping trip tonight," Mercedes said. "What do you say Kurt?"

"I say what time do we get there?" Kurt answered quickly smiling at Finn.

Around 5 at night was when everyone started showing up at Finn's house. Rachel was the first to be there, of course, and she carried in armfuls of board games and snacks. "I thought you might want some extra things to do!" she chirped. "And I brought half the Broadway musicals that have been made into movies that I own and I thought we could have a marathon!" "Actually," Finn looked tiredly at her. "I think we're just hangin' out, you know not really on a schedule." "Oh!" Rachel exclaimed. "Well tha-that works too. I love to chill!" She made quotation marks with her fingers and quickly nodded her head. "Um…cool," Finn turned awkwardly as the doorbell rang.

He opened the door and Puck and Quinn walked in happily together, and Finn felt content. He was upset with the way he found out that Puck was the father, but they really seemed happy together. What could he say? They were right for each other. Matt and Mike walked in, both attempting a complicated hanshake with Finn. "What up, son?" Mike laughed. "Not much bro," Finn snickered. Tina and Artie came right behind, as did Santana and Brittany, who were still in their Cheerios uniforms. "Don't you wear other clothes?" Tina asked Santana. "Ugh, you're just jealous you're not on the team," Santana countered. "Sometimes I put mine on backwards," Brittany told her.

Finn sat on the couch staring into space.

_Maybe this was a bad idea _he thought as he felt Rachel's eyes burning a hole in his face. _Maybe I should-_ The door bell rang.


	2. Finnfusion

"I'll get it," Finn practically sprinted to the door and opened it.

"Hey Finn," Mercedes smiled, "Thanks for inviting us!" "Hi!" Finn grinned. "Hey, Kurt." Kurt's eyes flickered, "Hello Finn."

"Mercedes!" Quinn called from the basement. "I'm comin' Quinny!" she grinned and hurried down.

Finn laughed as he turned back to Kurt, "When did they become such good friends?" "I'm not sure." Kurt answered. "Maybe she's helping her with baby drama." "Yeah, maybe.." Finn said. "Hey why didn't you guys come earlier? Party started an hour ago." he fake pouted.

"We were coming fashionably late," Kurt rolled his eyes and smirked. "Oh- well- you're looking really fashionable," Finn gave Kurt a half-smile. Kurt blushed, "Oh you like it? Thanks." He thought back to the last few hours, going through an extra moisturizing routine, trying on at least 20 different outfits, putting massive amounts of product in his hair- "I just threw this together." "Could've fooled me," Finn grinned, but it suddenly disappeared. "So um, do you want to come in?" "Of course," Kurt batted his eyelashes. That caught Finn off-guard.

_It looks a lot better when he does that than when Rachel does _he thought.

Finn shook away his thoughts. "Um, can I take your jacket?" he asked. "This is part of my outfit." Kurt told him. "Oh o-okay.." Finn stuttered. "But I guess, since it's warm in here I can take it off," Kurt said quickly. Kurt could feel Finn's eyes on him as he unbuttoned his jacket buttons and slowly let it slide down his arms, revealing a tight-fitting shirt that barely covered his midriff. He folded it neatly and handed it to Finn, who threw it into a room with all the other jackets without taking his eyes off Kurt.

"Don't," Kurt started to protest that it a vintage Marc Jacobs jacket that had to be handled delicately, but clamped his mouth shut. He didn't want to seem whiny. "So everyone is downstairs?" he asked. Finn blinked nervously and looked at the floor, "Yeah- just take a right- down the," he couldn't finish his sentence. "Thanks," Kurt muttered and hurried downstairs. Finn stood frozen in the kitchen for a moment, one hand on the counter and a fist up to his mouth.

_What just happened? That..was.._

Finn shivered. He noticed his heart beating rapidly and his suddenly sweaty palms. It was pretty warm in the house. Finn went to turn down the thermostat, when he realized it was set colder than usual.

_So why am I so flushed? I really don't understand.. It's just.. _Finn's mind went back to the material sliding down Kurt's arms. He was pretty skinny, and had such a flawless complexion, Kurt's eyes met his.. _STOP!_

Finn shook his head. What was going on? He wasn't..he couldn't even bring himself to think it.

_Rachel. Now Rachel's got hair…long hair. It can be kind of messy though- I like styled hair. And..and boobs. I like those- even if they're kinda small…I'm afraid I'll hurt her if we're making out. It would just be easier if she didn't have any- And she has really small soft hands, and those are good to hold. I wish they were a bit bigger though- just in she decided to give..Kurt's hands are bigger. They could easily wrap around-_

He felt a twinge in his pants. "Oh my god," Finn said out loud. "What is happening to me?" He walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. "Okay Finn. Calm down. You're friends are here- it's only a party. Just..calm down." He was surprisingly able to handle his situation and glanced in the bathroom mirror. "You're Finn Hudson. Quarterback. Bit of a stud. Bad-ass singer." _I sound like Puck right now… _He gave himself an assuring nod and made his way downstairs.


	3. Surprise

As Finn reached the foot of the stairs, he began to breathe deeply. His hands were still shaking so she shoved them in his pockets. Rachel popped up out of nowhere. "Hey!" she flashed a smile. "Where have you been?" "Uh.." Finn hesitated, "We-went to the bathroom." Rachel looked at his curiously, but then continued smiling widely.

"Okay, well now we can play a game! How about Life? Or Scrabble? Or we could sing a powerful song about redemption and conspiracy in the world that will inspire our glee cub members!" She looked at Finn excitedly. "Scrabble's good.." he muttered and Rachel bounced away to retrieve the game.

"Hey Mercedes." Finn said, "you wanna play Scrabble?" He knew if she was involved Rachel wouldn't dare to act so crazy. She gave him a knowing look, "Sure. Hey Kurt! She yelled across the room. You want to play Scrabble?" "Definitely!" Kurt downed the rest of his virgin Shirley Temple and sauntered over. "I _am_ a Scrabble champion," he giggled and almost fell over.

"Finn these don't have alcohol right?" Mercedes muttered. "I like your hat!" Finn avoided her question. "Mm hmm," Mercedes glared at him.

"I call first!" Rachel sang as she came back. "'l'll be second!" cried Kurt. "I guess I'll be third," Finn grinned. "Fine with me," Mercedes said.

"Hahahaha," Kurt grabbed another drink and started laughing and singing. "First is the worst, second is the best, third is the one with the hairy chest!" "No more for you, boy," Mercedes snatched the drink from his hands. "But!" Kurt protested. Mercedes stared him down. "Okay," he pouted.

After a few minutes Rachel laid her tiles down first. R O M A N C E She looked lovingly at Finn. "Uh, okay Kurt's turn." he said looking away. "He's asleep," Mercedes told him. Finn looked at Kurt, whose head had fallen on the back of the couch. His cheeks were pink and his mouth was still wet from the drink. Kurt's hair was slightly out of place and his shirt had slid up just a little bit, revealing a bit of pale, smooth, flat stomach. His arms were thrown back and his legs were crossed. He shifted uneasily.

"OOOOOHHH!" Puck screamed at Matt. Throwing the game controller to the ground. "I PWN YOU DUDE. WHAT!" A rap song blared on the stereo. "Matt turn it up!" Mike yelled. "I love this song!" He broke out into several complicated dance move as Quinn, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes cheered him on.

"I'm going to take him upstairs," said Finn. "It's too loud down here." "I'll help!" said Rachel. "I'm good," he told her as he slid one hand under Kurt's knees and another behind his back.

Finn glanced at the others, "Can you guys try to keep it down just a little bit? I don't want to get in trouble like I did last time." "Where you goin' man?" Puck asked. "Kurt passed out," Finn told him. Puck said something incoherent under his breath smirking at Finn. "Whatever man," Finn dismissed the remark. "I'll be right back."

As Finn turned around to carry Kurt upstairs, the smaller boy opened his eyes sleepily. He murmured something not understandable but Finn heard his name. As he walked up the stairs, Kurt buried his face into Finn's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kurt tightened his grip around Finn but continued sleeping like a baby. Finn suddenly got warmer and his heart started beating faster again.


	4. Bounce Back

"There you go," Finn let out a long breath as he laid Kurt down on his bed. He pulled a blanket over Kurt and knelt down next to him. "Kurt, can you hear me?" he whispered. "Hmmmm..?" Kurt sighed, half awake. "I'm going to leave you here for a little bit okay? You need some rest." "ThankkyouFinn," Kurt whispered quietly. "No problem," Finn smiled sadly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt nodded slightly, eyes still closed.

Finn turned and stood to go, but something was holding him back. He faced Kurt again and bent down slowly.

_What am I doing? God, what am I doing?_

He reached out and ran his fingers through Kurt''s hair and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. Finn felt a surge of energy roll through him and pulled back quickly- tripping over his football helmet as he hurried out of the room.

_What the hell was that Finn! You were- just, just trying to make him feel better right? Yeah, that's what it was- that's …that's what it was._

Finn stumbled back down the stairs. "He's sleeping," he told Mercedes. "Did you learn your lesson about the drinks?" she asked him. "Yeah, I'm sorry," Finn frowned. "I just figured we would have a better time, but that didn't happen." Mercedes looked at him approvingly.

The next couple of hours were uneventful, there was more break dancing, board games, and talking. Finn was having a pretty good time, although Rachel was following him around like a lost puppy.

The door to the basement opened and footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Kurt reached the bottom and stood before them, with a controlled look in his eyes, while his clothes had been straightened and his hair was fixed. He swallowed and sat on the couch next to Mercedes.

"You okay?" she asked. "I'm fine," he answered. "I really made a fool of myself didn't I?" "It's fine, let's just forget about it," Mercedes smiled. "Thanks girl," Kurt looked at her gratefully, "that would probably be best."

They all partied for a while and forgot about the incident, but they were running out of things to do. It was only about 9 and Finn didn't want everyone to leave yet. Puck stood up. "I have an idea," he raised his eyebrows. "How about my version of 7 minutes in heaven?" Rachel's eyes lit up, "Okay! Let's do it!" They all agreed surprisingly enough, and Puck told them all to sit in a circle.

"Alright guys," he said. "The rules." They looked at him nervously.

"We take this hat," he said, "and put everyone's name in it. You have to go into that closet," he pointed to the door on the other side of the room, "with whoever you pick for 21 minutes. No exceptions. Got it?" Mercedes looked at him confused, "21 minutes?" "Yeah," Puck flashed her a smile, "In my version, we triple it. 3 times the fun," he winked.

They all wrote their names on pieces of paper and put them in the hat. Puck shook it up and reached in, pulling out two slips of paper.

"Ready?" he asked.


	5. Closet

Puck looked at the slips of paper and snickered.

"Brittany and Santana," he said, licking his lips. He chuckled, "Wow." Brittany stood smiling and clapped her hands and Santana smiled. They linked pinkies and walked over to the closet. "Have fun girls," he said and Santana rolled her eyes. Puck set a timer on his phone. Once they were inside, everyone sat in silence.

A faint moan drifted across the basement. "I'm uncomfortable," said Mercedes. "You can leave," Puck shot at her. "You can shut up," said Mercedes. "Guys , seriously? Stop fighting," Finn reasoned. "We all feel a little awkward."

The alarm on Puck's phone went off and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Puck went over to the closet and banged on the door. "Okay ladies, times up," he called. A minute later, they stepped out. Brittany's ponytail was messed up and their clothes were wrinkled. Santana had a mischievous smile on her face and Brittany walked with a dazed look saying, "That was good."

Puck walked back over and reached into the hat, "Me and Rachel," he rolled his eyes. Rachel looked at him excitedly, but longingly at Finn.

They went to the closet and Puck set his phone. The same awkwardness ensued but it took less time for the alarm to go off. Puck opened the door quickly. "She talked about her feelings the whole time," he complained, and slumped down on the floor. He put his hand back in the hat half-heartedly.

He pulled out two pieces of paper and covered his mouth with his hand. "Finn" he said, pausing, trying not to laugh, "and Kurt."

The two boys froze, staring at Puck.

Kurt's heart stopped for a moment, only to begin beating extremely fast. He glanced at Finn, who he could never read, but saw a look of shock on his face. Finn coughed, nervously peeking at Kurt, and then stared at the floor.

"Well come on boys," Puck smirked. "Time to go into that closet. Although it's a little late for some of us." "Hey man, shut up," Finn growled at Puck. Kurt looked down sadly. "What are you gonna do?" Puck asked. Finn stared at him.

_What am I gonna do? _he thought.


	6. Dark

"Let's go," Finn told Kurt, almost angrily, holding the door open for him. Kurt stepped inside the dark closet and Finn slammed the door behind them.

"So.." Finn started. "We don't have to say anything Finn," Kurt's voice was strained, like he was about to cry, "We can just stand here and wait until this is over."

"I don't want to wait anymore," Finn's voice came from the other side of the closet. Kurt couldn't see his face. "What?" asked Kurt. Finn moved in from of Kurt, inches from his face. "I don't want to wait anymore," he repeated quietly, stroking Kurt's cheek. Kurt shivered and Finn wrapped his hand around the back of Kurt's neck. "Finn, what are you doing?" Kurt pleaded as Finn ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Only what someone does to the person they love," Finn whispered and softly kissed Kurt's lips.

Electricity surged through their bodies as the kiss deepened, Kurt wrapping his arms around Finn. The taller boy moaned quietly as Kurt slipped his tongue into Finn's mouth. Finn picked up Kurt and thrust him up against the wall. "Finn," Kurt managed breathlessly, "I love you too." They kissed passionately and Kurt began to grind his hips and growing erection around Finn, causing him to moan loader. Finn was extremely hard by now, and as Kurt came up for air, he looked down and giggled, touching Finn's member over his jeans. "Did I do that?" Finn gasped as he grew even harder, "Yeah, y-you did that," he said breathing heavily.

He attacked Kurt's mouth again hungrily slithering his hand up the boy's shirt. He quickly tore it off and threw his own off as well. Once their skin met, Finn felt like he was going to arrive right there. The friction and heat between them was so strong Kurt never wanted it to end. "I told you I don't have a hairy chest," Finn teased Kurt. "I am so sorry, I didn't know what I was saying I just-" Finn grinned and lightly nibbled Kurt's neck, trailing kisses down his collarbone. Kurt gasped with pleasure and leaned in closer to Finn. Finn caught his lips again and Kurt sighed into his mouth, running his hands all over the other boy's torso. Finn reached into Kurt's jeans, rubbing his cock, and Kurt bucked his hips towards Finn, who pulled his skinny jeans and underwear down all the way. Once they were both undressed, Finn smiled, even though Kurt couldn't see him.

Kurt's member was at full attention and he gasped loudly when he felt Finn's tongue slide down the length of it. "F-F-Finn," Kurt groaned as Finn lightly took hold of Kurt's base and lashed his tongue, tasting the tip. Finn noticed Kurt's voice had gotten much deeper, more arousing. He took Kurt's member into his mouth and bobbed up and down, enjoying the mix of squeaks and growls Kurt was producing. Kurt grabbed at Finn's hair and Finn lost control. "Mmm you taste so good," Finn said subconsciously, and that did it for Kurt.

Finn swallowed as much as he could and stood up to kiss Kurt again. "You're right, I don't taste half bad," Kurt smiled into Finn's lips. They sat down and kissed for awhile, unaware of anything else in the world.

Suddenly, *beep,beep* "Alright fellas, you're time's up." Puck said mockingly. "You can come on out now."

They scrambled to put their clothes on and fix their mussed up hair in the dark as they pretended the door was stuck. Finally, Kurt swung the door open, being sure to look solemn and unimpressed with the unbelievable 21 minutes he had spent with the love of his life. Finn walked out too, as though nothing had happened. He was worried they had heard what he and Kurt did, but was immediately calmed when he remembered his mom had soundproofed that room for when he was practicing on the drums.

_Wow.. If that was soundproof how did be hear Santana and Brittany? They must have been doing some crazy stuff…_

The two boys sat down and Puck looked around. "Do you guys want to keep going?" "N-no, I'm really bored just sitting here," said Tina. "I have to go.." Mercedes, Quinn and Artie said at the same time. "Yeah, I mean it's getting kinda late, said Puck, "I'll catch you tomorrow man." "Great party, Finn." "It was really fun." Everyone got up to go.


	7. Alone

Mercedes and Kurt were the last people about to leave the house, and Finn walked carefully over to them. "See you at school tomorrow Finn," smiled Mercedes. Kurt grinned and opened his mouth to say something but Finn spoke first. "Yeah, I'll see you in Spanish. Don't think I'll be awake though. There's a lot of cleaning to do tonight," he smiled sheepishly at Kurt, "but it was worth it."

Kurt bit his lip and looked at Finn longingly, but quickly coughed and turned his head when he noticed Mercedes looking at his suspiciously. "I could, um, help you clean if you wanted," Kurt suggested, raising an eyebrow. "Listen Kurt, I really have to go home", Mercedes tugged on his arm. "Oh that's fine Mercedes, I can drive him back to his house," Finn smiled. "I would love some extra help," he said to Kurt, getting lost in his eyes.

"Okay," said Mercedes, "I guess..I'll see you guys tomorrow. Kurt, walk me to the door?" "Oh, sure!" Kurt exclaimed and followed her to the front of the house. Mercedes opened the door and turned to Kurt. "Take care of yourself okay?" she asked nervously. Kurt pulled her into a hug and smiled. "I'm fine, really," With that Mercedes pulled away and quickly walked out, shutting the door.

Kurt felt one finger trace slowly down his spine, causing his mouth to gape open slightly as he arched his back. "Close your eyes," Finn whispered. Kurt obeyed as he felt Finn's figure shift closer towards him. Suddenly, Kurt was literally being swept off his feet and carried up some stairs, but kept his eyes shut. He decided to wrap his arms around Finn's chest, which made the taller boy tighten and draw in a sudden breath. "You really don't know what you do to me," Finn breathed as he set Kurt down on his bed. "Then show me," Kurt bit his lip.

Kurt felt Finn sit on the bed next to him and he took both of Kurt's hands. He moved one of Kurt's hands over his jeans, pressing his hard-on into his palm. Kurt pushed his hand harder and Finn groaned with pleasure. As Kurt continued teasing Finn, the taller boy took Kurt's other hand and slipped his middle finger inside his mouth. He began to kiss Kurt's palm and the inside his wrist, which made him shudder, an obvious sensitive spot. Finn made his way up Kurt's arm pausing at the crook of his elbow, another spot that made Kurt squirm with delight.

Kurt stopped palming Finn's member, and he protested, until Kurt grabbed his head with both hands and lightly sucked on his neck. Finn froze as Kurt unbuttoned his shirt while still nibbling at the boy's neck. Kurt quickly pressed his lips against Finn's but pulled away quickly, leaving Finn kissing the air. He bent down to unbutton Finn's jeans when a strong pair of hands pulled him back up.

He looked at Finn, confused. "We have time," Finn whispered. We don't need to rush this," "Oh Finn," Kurt melted into his kiss. Finn moved Kurt onto his lap and they stared into each others eyes for a long time.

"Kurt, I want you to know I don't only want s-sex.." Finn stammered. "I want a- relationship, you know, and I think we should start off slow." Kurt looked at him with eyebrows raised."Finn, you kind of already gave me a-" "You know what I mean," Finn interrupted. "Not..counting the last few hours. That was so impulsive. I really care about you Kurt." He looked at him sheepishly. "I want this to last…so Kurt, would you consider being my boyfriend?"

Kurt gazed lovingly at Finn with a wide grin on his face, "Finn, nothing would make me happier," he whispered. "You're perfect." "No," Finn said, moving a piece of hair from Kurt's forehead, "You're the perfect one." Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn and rested his head on Finn's shoulder, holding him tight. Finn smiled.

_Everything is perfect_ he thought.


End file.
